Teburoro Timeon
Teburoro Timeon was a student at Fleet School.Children of the Fleet He was first introduced in Children of the Fleet. History Past Timeon was born on Earth in Fogo, Cape Verde to a member of the International Fleet or a free miner family or was a grandchild of one. He played videogames for most of his childhood, but eventually went into space and was accepted into Fleet School. Children of the Fleet Timeon was in the barracks when Lieutenant Odd Oddson introduced Dabeet Ochoa to the team Timeon was a part of. Timeon bantered with Oddson about Dabeet and how he somehow escaped punishment from Colonel Urska Kaluza. He was surprised that Dabeet had never left Earth before coming to Fleet School. Later, when Dabeet and Delgado were talking about zero-g, Timeon made a disparaging remark about Dabeet being born on Earth. Timeon participated in Dabeet and Zhang He's practice sessions for the battleroom construction system. Afterward, at lunch, he disagreed with Dabeet's comparison of the constructions in the battleroom to ballet, as they were making the stage and not performing. After another practice session where they practiced dividing the structures, the squad practiced the construction in an actual battle. Timeon came to a meeting organized by Monkey with Dabeet, Zhang He, Ragnar Olafson and Ignazio Cabeza. There, Monkey told the group that a terrorist group was planning an attack on Fleet School and was holding Dabeet's mother hostage, forcing his hand to assist them in entering. The group was angry, and Dabeet left so the group could discuss freely a solution, though he did come back in twice to let them know he discovered a way to unlock any door in the station and that he found a service corridor that could be used for escape. Timeon heard that the raiders were on the station and met up with Zhang, Monkey, Ragnar, Ignazio, and Bartolomeo Ja in the service corridor. When Dabeet arrived, he explained that the terrorists' ship was loaded with Vacoplaz explosives that were rigged to blow up simultaneously and destroy the station. They made their way to the airlock and planned to evacuate the ship's atmosphere to blow it away from the station. Since Dabeet already had a suit on board the ship, he took charge and said he would do it. The plan was for Dabeet to blow out the atmosphere, jump out as soon as he saw the station, and grab the line that Monkey would throw out for him, and she would grab him to pull him back. After he agreed to follow her rules, they saluted each other and Dabeet headed inside the ship. Timeon was positioned alongside Bartolomeo inside the airlock, waiting for Dabeet and Monkey to reenter to catch them. Monkey had a hole in her suit but Dabeet had saved her by locking his onto her abdomen. After a few minutes of dialogue between the cadets, Dabeet burst into tears and thanked all of them for helping. Monkey hugged him and the others clapped his shoulders and reaffirmed their gratitude. Suddenly, they remembered that the raiders were still onboard the station, likely in the battlerooms. The group decided to head to the commandant's office and use the intercom to tell them to surrender. Dabeet tried to delegate to Bartolomeo, but he insisted that Dabeet do the announcement. He spoke to the invaders and told them that whoever was in charge of them had set them up on a suicide mission that had failed, and told them that they should surrender unless they wanted to be killed by the Fleet ships that would soon arrive. The group told Dabeet that he had done a good job, and Timeon went with Bartolomeo, Zhang, and Ragnar to make sure the terrorists had given up. They found that two of the raiders' officers had been shot dead by their own men and two were critically injured, but they had been locked in the battlerooms until Fleet personnel arrived. During the dinner celebration, Dabeet was constantly being approached by students so he could not finish his food. Eventually his friends, including Timeon moved the crowd away so he could eat. During this, the head of security Robota Smirnova appeared and explained that the Fleet had been planning an operation to board the enemy ship before Dabeet and his team blew it away, saving their lives. She also told the students that Urska Kaluza was in custody for being a collaborator of the terrorists and informed Dabeet that his mother was safe. Dabeet began to cry and Timeon and his friends comforted him. Personality Trivia * Timeon was described by Dabeet as looking "babyish". Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Fleet School Students Category:Characters introduced in Children of the Fleet